Life at Beauxbâtons
by LilyDarkness
Summary: The golden trio goes back to school for their last year but Hogwarts is in ruin, so, instead of going there, they will attend Beauxbâtons. Is this year going to finally be the calm year they were all waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _I don't know where you're going_

 _But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_

 _I don't know where I'm going_

 _But I don't think I'm coming home and I said_

 _I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_

 _This is the road to ruin_

 _And we're starting at the end_

Harry starred at the envelope in his hands and sighed, then proceeded opening it. He took the letter and read it.

 _Dear mister Potter,_

 _We are well aware of the condition of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft, and Wizardry, and our school, the Academie de magie Beauxbâtons would gladly welcome you and your friends for their last year as a student. The current Hogwarts' headmistress, Mrs McGonnagall already asked if our school was able to welcome some of the students for one year. For your information, the others students will be sent in any other magic school who answered positively to your headmistress request. We also know about the fact that a lot of seventh year students will come back for another year as some of them weren't able to attend school and that the others didn't work properly. All of them shall be welcome in our school next year. The language problem has been solved, you don't have to worry about it._

 _The headmistress of Beauxbâtons,_

 _Madame Maxime._

At the moment, Harry was sure of one thing, he hated Hermione sometimes. Of course, she could be an awesome friend, he even saw her as his sister. The only thing with siblings was that sometimes, they could get really annoying.

Flashback:

 _-Harry, what do you plan to do this year? asked Hermione_

 _-I don't know, he answered, I think I will start my Auror training._

 _-I'm sorry Harry, she said looking sorry, but I don't believe it is possible._

 _-Why not?_

 _-You need your NEWTs to start your training, she explained. Well it is not exactly true for you, but the other option will not be one that you will like._

 _-I'm not sure I totally understand._

 _-They will indeed accept you,she said reluctantly, but only because you're the-boy-who-lived-twice or whatever stupid names they've come up with. You will not be in because of your talent, but because... well you got it._

 _-I guess you're right, he admitted, I have to pass my NEWTs._

 _He thought about it a short moment and announced:_

 _-I will have to tell Ron._

 _-Oh don't worry about that, she quickly, a huge grin on her face, he's also coming! I convinced him earlier!_

 _Of course she did, he thought. Then he worried:_

 _-But how are we going to go to school this year? I mean, you must remember a little thing that happened an destroyed the whole school!_

 _-Yeah, well, I... Did think about too, she confessed. I think we could go to Beauxbâtons._

 _For a moment, the golden boy thought it was a joke, but when he saw the face of his friend, he understood that she was serious._

 _-...Beauxbâtons? The french school?_

 _-Yes, she continued, the only problem is that we don't talk french. Stop it Harry, you don't have to look at me that way, I'm sure I will think of something! Eventually... Look, Harry, trust me. Just this time._

 _-Okay, he sighed. But if this year turns out to be the worst year, I promise it will be your fault!_

 _She raised a brow withe a small grin:_

 _-You really think something can be worse than a basilic? Or than a troll? Or maybe..._

 _\- Okay, stop it! Harry cut her smiling, I got it! Nothing that bad can happen! But, you seem to forget that trouble usually finds me!_

 _-Well, maybe if it wasn't for your saving people thing..._

 _-Shut up! I'm not that bad!_

End Flashback

And now because of Hermione, he would, not only have to go back to school one more year but it wasn't even Hogwarts.

Hogwarts had been pretty much destroyed on the last battle when everything had ended. It was still being rebuilt by MacGonnagall, Flitwick and most of their old teachers.

Going to an other school than Hogwarts was going to be weird. Hogwarts has always been special for him, any time he was there, he felt home.

Hermione was right though. He could start the Auror training right now if he really wanted to. He was the savior of the wizarding world, everyone would be more than glad to offer him a job. Only because he was famous. And he really didn't want that so, he was going for an other year of school to pass his NEWTs. And if he had to go to Beauxbâtons for that, well he had no other choice.

He read the letter one more time and thought he'd have to talk with his bushy-haired friend to tell her that some Hogwarts students would attend Beauxbâtons this year and that they already had found a solution about the language. She probably also received the letter but he wanted to make sure so she wouldn't stress too much about finding a solution for everyone to be able to understand each other.

To be honest with himself, he didn't really wanted to go back to school. The good part about Hogwarts was that it felt like home. A home he never had. The main reason for it was the that the Dursleys never liked him a slightest, of course but also because Hogwarts was a safe place. He loved pretty much everything about this place. The walls, the smell near the kitchen that made students look for where it was coming from, he even liked the moving stairs! But most of all, what made him feel that way about his old school was the people. May it be his friends, rivals, teachers, house elves... Without them, this place would have probably felt empty anyway.

The battle of Hogwarts hadn't been soft on anyone. A lot of people died, a even more people saw them dying. He still had nightmares about it every nights, even thought it had gotten better since Ginny started sleeping with him. She would wake him up when a nightmare would start and comfort him, and Harry would do the same. But they both knew things would eventually get better; Voldemort was gone after all. There was nothing to fear anymore.

At the moment, most of the Weasley family, Andromeda, Teddy, Hermione and Harry were staying at Grimmauld place but, with Fred gone, the atmosphere was heavy. George barely even smiling anymore. Maybe a break from all this tension inside the house would do some good after all.

Harry decided to get downstairs to show his letter to his friends. He found Hermione reading the last book she had bought at Diagon Alley while Ron was beating Charlie at wizarding chess, Ginny watching then and laughing at some joke his brother said. Bill and Fleur were talking with Adromeda and Mrs Weasley, taking care of Teddy who had his natural blue hair and amber eyes. Mr Weasley and Percy were both working, other than them, the only person missing was George. He left early and came back late from work. Harry thought that he was trying to drown the pain with work, but he was getting better. It was impossible to notice to anyone who didn't know him, but he was slowly healing from the loss of his brother.

The teenager headed towards Hermione who closed her book when she saw him. Ginny joined them along with Ron shortly after. When they were all there, Harry showed them his letter. After a quick look at it, Hermione said that they all had received almost the same letter when he was in his room. Ginny then took Harry's letter and the hoping look on her face fell immediately. Concerned, Harry asked his girlfriend what was wrong.

-It's not much, she answered, I just won't be attending Beauxbâtons. I was sent to Ilvermorny.

Seeing the shock and disappointment on her boyfriend face, she laughed lightly.

-Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm sure I won't be alone. Besides, I will still send you letters, there's no way you can get rid of me that easily!

-The three of us are together then, Ron announced grinning, what were the odds!

With a smirk, the golden trio looked at each other. Beauxbâtons had no idea what was coming.

Two weeks later, it was time for school to start again. Harry was actually glad of it because Fleur had been really annoying since she had learnt they were going to Beauxbâtons.

The students were supposed to meet at King's Cross, platform 9 3/4. When everyone was arrived, McGanagall's voice filled the air.

-As you probably know if you have read the letter send to you, because of the battle that took place at Hogwarts last year, the school still needs to be rebuilt. To prevent students from missing another year of school, they will be sent to another wizarding school who accepted to take your children in. The first years students will be taken Castelobruxo. Second years to Mahoutokoro, third years to Uagadou, fourth years to Durmstrang, fifth years to Koldovstoretz, sixth years to Onopwulopwul, senventh year to Ilvermorny and the students who didn't have a proper seventh year will go to Beauxbâtons. You will now be asked to joined the teacher assigned by your school, you will join your school by portkey. They will be activated in 30 minutes. Make sure to find your professor and say goodbye to your friends and family on the meantime.

Harry glanced at his friends and smiled. This explained why they were all three on the same school. He then proceeded to turn over Ginny who was just next to him and Luna to kiss her goodbye. When his girlfriend let him go, he found himself caught in a hug by Luna.

-Take care of you!

The young Ravenclaw girl said happily. Once she let go of him and hugged both Ron and Hermione, they tried to find their assigned teacher. Ron suddenly stopped to show them Neville who was waiting by a teacher. The trio walked over him.

-Hey Neville, said Ron, you sure you found the good professor?

-Course I have. I wouldn't be standing there otherwise!

The trio took a quick look around them. Most of the students of their year had decided to go back to school.

-How are you doing, asked Hermione, since... well you know.

The last time they had seen him was during the battle. A lot of time had pass since the moment, but it was still difficult for everyone to think and talk about it. The battle of Hogwarts had happened on May, usually the students would go back to school on September but it was already October.

-I'm fine.

-Okay, Ron nodded, have you seen? Almost everyone is back this year. And I'm sure we don't even need your NEWTs to find a job, everyone worships us since we took part of the battle.

-Most of us think it would feel like cheating, answered Neville, besides, it's another way to take a break from this fame. Seriously Harry, I never thought it would be so annoying. I have no idea how you survived it for so long. At what point did you get used to it?

-Well, Harry smirked, you never really get used to it. I'm glad journalists and photographs weren't allowed on the platform though.

The group kept on talking until the teacher's voice stopped them, he had a thick accent that made him hard to understand, but it wasn't French. If Harry had to guess, he would say that it was Spanish. His tall body seemed muscular under his clothes. He was dressed with a dark blue cloak, boots and pants. His tanned skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes made a few girls giggle.

-Okay students. If I counted well you are all here. My name is Gregory Neruda but you will call me Monsieur Neruda. I will be your History and geography teacher for this year. I assume you all know how to use a portkey, he waited a few moments to see a few students nodding, and continued, well then, the portkey is about to be activated. I will ask you to make groups of five, I will then hand you a feather like this one, he said holding a small white feather.

The groups were all formed naturally except for the golden trio and Neville who were left four. Neruda walked to them and told them that he would be taking the portkey with them. When everyone was ready and holding their portkey, Harry felt the usual felling of a hook and everything disappeared.

Author's note: So this is the end of the first chapter, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it, and if you liked it. This is my first fan fiction, so I don't really know if it's good. I'm not sure when I'm going to post the rest of the story cause I like to procrastinate way too much. I also have no idea were this story is going, so I guess we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

_If all our life is but a dream  
Fantastic posing greed  
Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea  
For diamonds do appear to be  
Just like broken glass to me_

When the world stopped spinning around the small group, Harry took a look at the place he was in. The teenager was immediately astonished. It felt like going back in time to the first time he saw Hogwarts, when they were on the boat.

The jet lag between the UK and France wasn't much, only an hour. Consequently, it was also the morning at Beauxbâtons. Because of the cloudless turquoise sky, the students could observe the mountains surrounding the place they currently were in. Even though this alone would be enough to take anyone's breath away, the real beauty of the place wasn't the horizon.

The students were now in a huge garden, in front of a typical french castle.

At their right, they could see a maze but not the same kind of maze than the one used for the triwizard tournament, Harry thought. The maze he was currently watching also had plants standing for the walls however, those plants didn't looked like they were going to attack anyone. Quite the contrary, actually. Above the walls, Harry could see a golden statue of a young woman. She was standing on what appeared to be the middle of the maze.

On their left and behind them was a beautiful park with numerous flowers of countless colors. There were trees standing proudly near a lake while others were on the park. Further away, Harry saw what seemed like a protection for some vegetable garden.

But what was really breath-taking was standing right in front of the seventh year students. There was squared pound the size of an immense lake on which was reflecting the castle that was behind it. The pound was surrounded by trees and a small way that was leading to the castle.

On the pound were numerous fountains and statues that were probably representing famous people, but with a quick first look, Harry knew none of them. Every sculpture had at least some gold on it. Some were completely golden and others had hair or clothes made of gold. The sculptures really surprised him at first, because they were all moving, as if they were alive but after all, if painting could move, why not the sculptures too?

The castle that was most likely Beauxbâtons looked like a XVII century castle. Well, actually, he didn't really know that, but he heard Hermione say it when they had arrived. It was really different from Hogwarts though. Hogwarts was more like a Middle Age era castle. If Harry had to find a word to describe the castle, it would have been "classy". It was made of white stones and the roof appeared to be pastel blue.

"Well then!" professor Neruda called out, a small smirk on his face, visibly enjoying watching the reaction of the new students "We'll have to walk to the castle now. Apparition doesn't work on the ground of Beauxbâtons, it's the same at Hogwarts, I think."

A few students nodded to answer. This seemed to satisfy the teacher as he turn around to join the way Harry had seen a few moments earlier. He was however stopped by the cry of Padma Patil.

"Wait, Monsieur Neruda! Are we really going to walk all the way there? It looks pretty far away."

The professor only smirked as an answer and as he heard a few sighs coming from the students, he said.

"It's not so bad, plus, you have to get use to it."

When he was over talking, the students started walking lead by their teacher. On their walk, that Harry found surprisingly short considering the size of the pound, the two boys of the golden trio listened to Hermione rambling about the beauty of the place and the species of the trees that were apparently very rare.

When they reached the castle, the teacher stopped the group in front of a tall and very elegant door. When every students were arrived, the teacher got closer to the door and it open itself. Seeing the curious look on some students face, he explained.

"The door open itself because the castle recognize my magic. It doesn't work for you yet, but it should soon."

At those words, the golden trio grinned slightly. So here as well the castle was alive? This year was definitely going to be interesting.

The insides of the castle was very classy and richly decorated. First of all, it was nothing like one could see at Hogwarts. The chandelier looked like it was made of diamonds and it was projecting a very bright light everywhere in the room and against the wall were very large stairs. But the things that were really different were the walls and the roof in itself. At Hogwarts, one could see walls full of different paintings and a blank roof. At Beauxbâtons, they were both painted with bright colors. The people represented were moving and talking around, just like with normal wizarding paintings.

They headed towards the stairs and passed by a few rooms before stopping in a bigger one. This one was different from everything they'd seen before. It was huge and very impressive. Harry supposed it was the equivalent of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Except that here, there wasn't just four big tables but lots of them. They were disposed all around the room and people with their blue uniform were staring at them from where they sat. On the side of the wall, against the wall, were tables with plates full of food on them.

Teachers didn't sat above the students, even though there was a stage, it wasn't used, or probably just to make a speech, Harry though. He was proven right when Neruda headed towards the professor's table after asking them not to move from where they were. He walked to Madame Maxime that Harry had recognize a few moments before then. The two adults exchanged a few words before Madame Maxime stood up, walked to the stage and started talking when the room had turned silent.

"Students, as you know it, this year we will receive seventh years students from Hogwarts. This is why every seventh years didn't have any lessons today. Right now we will explain you how is this year going to be any different from the last six you've been through at Beauxbâtons. First of all, we will give every students here a potion that will allow them to talk and understand French without them even knowing it."

At these words, a potion appeared in front of every British students. The two boys from the golden trio watched Hermione to see if she accepted to drink it. After a quick glance at the texture, the color and the smell, she nodded at the two boys who drank it, immediately followed by the others students. The potion didn't taste very good, but it could have been worse.

When everyone had drank his potion, the Beauxbâtons headmistress continued.

"Now that this is done, you should be understanding me perfectly well, even though I'm talking French and you don't even know any French word. Now, this year you will all be in pairs with a Beauxbâtons student."

With these words, every French students started talking, looking very excited or panicked. They all quieted when the headmistress raised her hand.

"As you are probably wondering, those assigned with a British students won't be keeping the one they had before. We will announced who is changing, and when this is done, you will show where they will sleep and answer their questions. When you hear your name, you will join Monsieur Neruda, he will give their timetables to the new students."

Students started getting called and gathered around the teacher. Hermione was the first assigned to another student. Her name was Ellie Olivier. Harry was second with Alex Assous, followed by Ron with Anne Bach.

The teacher gave each students their timetable and then said to the students:

"Now that you all are in pairs, the Beauxbâton student will show the others where they will settle down and explain the idea of pairs, how everything goes on in this school and get to know each other. You are free for this afternoon, lessons will start tomorrow morning."

A few students cheered at the announcement while some others began talking with the other parts of their pairs or in other cases, like for the golden trio, just glared and stood awkwardly in front of each other.

Ron threw a short glance at his two friends to see if one of them decided to talk, but as no one seemed to fancy the idea, he sighed and broke the awkward silence.

"So... is this the room where we eat?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry cracked a smile at the sentence.

"Can you, please," said Hermione, "stop thinking at food?"

Anne answered with an awkward smile, "Yes, it is. Come on, follow us. We'll show you where we sleep."

The three Beauxbâtons students found their way through the maze walls that was the castle and stopped in a big room.

"This" announced Alex "is the seventh years common room. I heard you guys are separated between the smart ones, the brave ones, the cunning ones and the kind ones. Well, we don't do that. It's just separated between levels. Even though there are three different kinds of classes. The L, ES and S. No idea what it actually means. They must have told us at some point but no one remembers it."

"It's not exactly that for our four houses." frowned Hermione "In reality, it's way more subtle."

"You're probably right" agreed Ellie "Basically, in S you will mostly focus on potion, arithmancy, alchemy, astronomy and herbology. In ES, it will be more DADA, transfiguration, duel, muggle studies and study of ancient runes. In L it will be charms, history of magic, care for magical creatures, astronomy and divination."

"And do you know what we're gonna do?"asked Harry.

"It's written ES on our timetables, Harry."answered Hermione before anyone could think of an answer.

"I guess we should show you your beds." realised Ellie.

The two girls headed to the girls dormitory while boys went to theirs.

The two boys were surprised by the room. It was small with three beds. Alex explained that all the rooms were small and that most students had to change because of the new Hogwarts students coming. Ron was on a room with Dean and another student they didn't know called Adam Le Floch. Harry was with Neville and Alex.

After being shown their rooms, the two boys asked Alex if they could have the uniforms so they could get changed. This made him laugh as he explained that Beauxbâtons' students only used their uniforms for formal events. The rest of the time they would just wear casual clothes, or whatever you wanted to wear. The duo was a bit surprised at first but it explained why they didn't see any student wear those blue outfits.

Once they were done talking, the group decided to go back on the common room and see if the girls were already there. Fortunately, they were and the small group decided to talk a bit to get to know each other better. However, at the very beginning of it, the thing Harry had feared all along came out.

"We were also wondering" said Alex "if you were really Harry Potter?"

"No offence, of course" assured Anne.

"It's okay" sighed Harry "and yes, it's me."

"Awesome" whispered Alex.

"No." continued coldly Harry "Not really. Except if you consider fighting in a war and watching people you know and like being hurt or killed as something awesome, it really isn't."

An awkward silence followed his announcement until the bushy haired girl broke it.

"Sorry. We just don't like to talk about it. You don't really know what the war is like here, so we don't mind."

"We also lived through the war, here. He-who-must-not-be-named had followers all around the world but it was nowhere as bad as it was for you. They've all been defeated or they're just hiding. They're all too scared to do anything now anyway so we're all safe." assured Ellie.

After this, the talk continued on a lighter subject.

Author's note: I'm sorry about the long wait, I was writing another story and I didn't have any idea on the plot of this story. It's been so long, I'm not even sure I'll be able to finish this story... I'm just reposting it because this chapter was unreadable. Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
